Lightning strikes from electrical storms are a serious threat to all types of electrical equipment. A nearby lightning strike can burn out circuits in an electrical device such that repair is impossible, and replacement is the only alternative. Other electrical disturbances, such as short circuits or electrical arcing between a pair of conductors, are an equally serious threat to electrical equipment. While there are various types of surge and spike protection apparatus on the market, they are not designed to protect against the extreme conditions present during a lightning strike or the electrical disturbance caused by arcing between a pair of conductors.